This invention is directed to a new class of compounds, 1,1-diphenylalkanes bearing p-tert-butyl and a p'-alkoxy (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) groups, useful as insecticides. This invention is further directed to compositions comprising same and an inert solid or liquid carrier, and a method of using said compounds and compositions in controlling insects.